Kiss This
by elin2002
Summary: Kim gets left at the alter and lets the groom have it.


_**(I don't own Power Rangers, but oh do I wish I did there would be so many things I would do… see previous stories to see what LOL.)**_

**(Angel Grove, CA)**

They were in a church in Angel Grove waiting for a processional to start. After being ask which side he was sitting on the man sat down with other friends and waited for the wedding to start. He was completely unaware of what was happening in the back rooms of the church.

"Hey so what have you been up to lately?" Said an old friend of his from the football team.

"Just teaching in Reefside." He answered as his phone rang. "Damn it."

"Really Man we're in a church."

"I thought I turned it off or at least put it on vibrate sorry."

***CODE PINK—The wrath is happening get your ass back here!***

"Guys I'll be right back."

Tommy Oliver made his way to the back of the church in search of his friends. He was worried about who ever pissed the bride off on this day, they were toast.

"What is going on, there is a church full of people out there."

"She is pissed, I've never seen her this mad. The last time she came close was when we went to the moon."

"_Are you FUCKING kidding me?!" _Sounded from inside the room.

"What pissed her off?"Asked Tommy.

"All we know is she got a text from someone and then kicked all of us out and this has been going on for the last 10 minutes. Tommy do something." Said Trini.

"Why do I have to do something?"

"Because you love her, and you can calm her down." Said Aisha batting her eyes at him.

"You're all scared she's going to start beating people up. So you send in me? Why not Jase?"

"Because you taught her how to kick all of our asses." Said Trini.

"Jase taught her too." Said Tommy incredulously.

"Please Tommy just go in there." Said Aisha.

"I hate you all."

"We love you Tommy." Said Trini.

"Yeah, yeah call 911 if I'm not out in 10 minutes." Tommy knocked on the door. "Kim? It's Tommy can I come in?"

"I don't care!"

"Seriously 911." Said Tommy to the others.

"So what Jason was too SCARED to come in himself!"

"To be honest yeah. So what's up?"

"I'm not getting married today."

"Um, you might want to tell that to the church full of people. What happened?"

"I got a text, from the douche bag who is supposed to be here already saying that he's not coming because he ran into an ex-girlfriend of his 2 months ago and she won't fuck him until he breaks it off with me. So instead of telling me this all 2 fucking months ago you know before I sent out the GOD DAMN wedding invites he tells me now when I'm in a dress I can't sit down in, a church full of people and a group of superheroes who are LISTENING OUTSIDE THE DOOR AND WHO ARE TOO SCARED TO COME IN THEMSELVES. I HOPE THE MOON PALACE LANDS ON YOU PEOPLE!"

"Wow. Okay we need to get you out of here. Before more people hear you threaten people with the Moon Palace, they might start to think Rita is back from wherever she ended up."

"I need a drink."

"Okay I know some place we can go. Come on get your purse."

Kim followed Tommy out of the room glaring at Trini, Jason, Aisha, and the other Rangers who came out to see what the holdup was and heard the Moon Palace threat.

"So what's up?" Said Rocky.

"We are going somewhere that she can vent freely. And not be worried that a lightning bolt is going to strike her down the next time she comes in a church."

"Bulk's it is." Said Jason standing straight from his position of leaning on the wall.

"Um, not to be a stick in the mud here but there is a room full of people that need to be told they can go home." Said Adam.

"Oh yeah. I guess I'll go." Said Kim.

"Oh no you don't because half that room is his family including his parents, I'll go and tell them and then they can tell everyone." Said Jason.

"I don't give a damn Jason, they need to know what a douche bag their son is. Excuse me." Kim shook off Tommy's hold and strode through the doors. She walked down the aisle and everyone on her side of the church knew she was pissed and all looked to the group in the back questioning why she was so mad. "Hi Everyone, as you can tell I'm alone up here because the jerk off I was supposed to marry today decided he wanted to screw someone else and has been for the last 2 months. Spare me the how dare you." Said Kim holding her hand up to the groom's parents, much to the amusement of the group in the back. "So the way I found this all out was through a fucking text message. I hope the people on the groom's side of this room are proud of him, and tell him he owes me 10 grand. Have a good day." She strode down the aisle and stalked past the guys who were happy they weren't the groom today. Everyone split up in cars and lucky Tommy he got Kim for the ride with Jason riding in the back.

It was about 10 minutes into the ride when Jason opened his mouth to say something to get a rise out of the other occupants.

"So is this the first time you've both been single at the same time since high school?"

"Jase so help me I will kick you out of this jeep and leave you on the side of the road, if you don't shut up." Said Tommy.

"That's okay I've got 3 cars behind you that will pick me up." He responded with a smile. "But really you two should really try again." He started to laugh when he saw that Tommy was starting to pull over.

"Out. Get out." Said Tommy trying not to smile.

Jason jumped out of the jeep a stuck his thumb out like he was hitchhiking after Tommy sped off. Zack saw him and pulled over to let him in with he, Angela, and Billy.

"I thought you were riding over with Tommy and Kimmy."

"He kicked me out because I made one little comment about he and Kim getting back together."

"JASON!" Said Angela.

"What? Okay it was two but I mean really here's their opportunity on a silver platter."

"Can't you wait until she doesn't want to kill someone. I mean really she just told a room full of people to tell the man who stood her up that he owes her 10 grand, and called him a douche bag to his parents. With Tommy's luck he'd be late and she would kill him, bring him back, and kill him again for dying on her." Said Angela.

"I have to agree with Angela on that she'll kill Tommy." Said Billy. "On the other hand."

"BILLY!" Said Angela.

"I think they're great together." Said Billy.

"Thank you." Said Jason.

"What about you?" Said Angela to Zack.

"Whatever you think Dear."

"Wow." Said Jason.

"What?"

"You're whipped."

"You know what this is going to be a record for you get out." Said Zack pulling over.

"Okay, I've got friends."

Jason stood on the side of the road and waited for someone to drive by. Finally he spotted Rocky's car pulling down the road and waited for him to stop.

"Hey Hot Stuff need a ride." Said Rocky jokingly.

"Yeah, I'm starting to rethink some of these relationships I've got. What took you so long?"

"We stopped at the McDonalds want a burger?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"So what happened?" Asked Adam who was riding with Rocky and Aisha.

"I made a couple innocent comments to Tommy and Kim so he kicked me out, and then Zack picked me up and I called Zack whipped and so he kicked me out. I'm telling you I'm not feeling the love here."

"Let me guess that it's about time they get together?" Said Rocky.

"Yes is that so wrong?"

"Wrong no, telling them that when Kim is still in a wedding dress after telling off a church yes." Said Aisha with a smile. "Good job."

"Thank you."

_**She was a woman on a mission  
Here to drown him and forget him  
So I set her up again to wash him down  
She had just about succeeded  
When that low-down no good cheatin'  
Good for nothin' came struttin' through the crowd  
**_

They arrived at the bar and pulled into the parking lot. "Let's go in and watch Kim and drown her sorrows." Said Aisha.

They had been there about an hour when a man walked in and spotted Kim sitting at the bar still in her wedding gown and walked over.

"Kimberly there you are I've been looking all over for you can we talk?" Kim slowly turned around.

"Are you fucking kidding me you have the balls to come in here to _my_ friend's bar after what you did."

"Kim just talk to me. Maybe we can work something out. I love you Kim I made a mistake in cheating on you with Michelle. Tell you what let's just go down to City Hall and we'll get married. We can still make it to the reception if we hurry."

_**Ah he was layin' it on so thick  
He never missed a lick  
Professing his never ending love  
Oh but I never will forget  
When she stood up and said  
So I guess you think we're just gonna kiss and make up doncha  
That's when she said..  
**_"The only thing we're going to work out is the payment plan for the money you owe me for the wedding that didn't happen."

"Kim come on I don't have that kind of money you know that and why should I pay you?"

"Why should you pay me? Are you serious? Shall I list all of the reasons why you owe me 10 grand? If you aren't here to talk about that then _**Why don't you kiss, kiss this. And I don't mean on my rosy red lips Me and you, we're through and there's only one thing left for you to do you just come on over here one last time pucker up and close your eyes and kiss this goodbye.**_"

_**Well the next thing I recall  
She had him back against the wall  
Chewin' him like a bulldog on a bone  
She was puttin' him in his place  
And I mean right up in his face  
Draggin' him down a list of done me wrongs  
Well it was just about now  
That the crowd gathered 'round  
They've come to watch him pay for his every sin  
She called him everything under the sun  
And when we thought that she was done  
She rared back and she let him have it again, man  
She said, she said...**_

Kim by this point had by this point started walking up to him and backing him into the corner while everyone grabbed their drinks and turned around to watch. Tommy and Jason couldn't wait to watch this.

"You're an asshole who cheated on me for two months straight with an ex-girlfriend and God knows who else and then on our wedding day you send me a text message saying you aren't coming."

"Kimberly you called me a douche bag in front of a whole church of my family."

"You deserve it you douche bag, my God did you actually think I was going to let you carry on with Michelle while pledging your life to me?"

"Well yeah."

"Oh he's in for it now. Trini if she kills him is it justifiable homicide?" Asked Tommy.

"She'd probably get off. She'd need a sympathetic judge." Kim then started swearing at him in French.

"Wow I'm impressed that she's learned that much of it." Said Jason.

"Um question, who's going to pull her off of him when she starts kicking his ass cause you know that's her next level?" Asked Rocky.

"I elect Tommy." Said Zack.

"I second the motion." Said Billy.

"All in favor?" Said Adam as everybody's hands went up.

"Why am I friends with you again?" Said Tommy.

_**Why don't you kiss, kiss this  
And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
Me and you, we're through  
And there's only one thing left for you to do  
You just come on over here one last time  
Pucker up and close your eyes  
And kiss this**_

Kiss this  
And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
Me and you, we're through  
And there's only one thing left for you to do  
You just come on over here one last _**time**__**  
Pucker up and close your eyes  
And kiss this goodbye  
Kiss this goodbye  
(See ya)**_

"Now get out of this bar and don't ever show your face around here again you hear me?" Said Kim kicking him in the ass as he walked out the door.

"Okay Tommy do you have sweats in your car?"

"Uh, yeah in my bag why?"

"Because I need to get out of this dress and all of my clothes are at the church. So I need your keys."

"Here." He said handing her the keys.

"Ugh, damn it."

"What's wrong Sweetie?" Asked Tanya.

"I have no underwear and the stuff I have on under this dress is so uncomfortable."

"Come on I'll take you back to the church and you can get your clothes."

"No, I have to return everything can you take me there and then to the mall?"

"Yeah. But why do you have to return it and how are you going to return it?" Asked Tommy.

"Why? Because it's all stuff I bought for the honeymoon. And I left all of the tags on and kept the receipts."

"Let's go Bulk can you put our drinks on ice we'll be back."

"Yeah before you leave let me get a marker to mark your bottles hang on." Bulk went to his office and came back and started marking everyone's beers and cups.

Shortly after retrieving Kim's bag Tommy made their way to the mall and followed Kim in wedding dress and all over to Victoria's Secret where Kim pulled all of the undergarments out of the bags and returned them for new stuff, while all of the girls were in the store the men sat out in front of the store in the sitting area they had recently put in.

"Okay I'm ready." Said Kim coming back out.

"Kim, Beautiful you're still in your wedding dress."

"Right, follow me." The guys looked at each other and followed Kim until she found the dress shop where she found a young woman about her size shopping in the store.

"Hi, congratulations you look to be about my size. Here." Said Kim pulling the zipper down from the side of her dress.

"Kim!"

"I hope it brings you more luck." She said stepping out of the dress and handing it to the young woman and walking back out of the store.

"Kimberly! Kim! You can't walk around the mall in nothing but your underwear here put this on please." Said Tommy taking off his suit jacket and putting it on her, Kim stared at him for a second before walking off and into the ladies room and changing into a pair of sweats that she bought at Victoria's, when she came out she handed Tommy back his jacket and walked off towards the hair salon across the way.

"Excuse me I need some help getting all of this…" She said pointing to the elaborate up-do she had her hair in. "Out."

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"No I just need it out now, please." Said Kim getting insistant.

"Shh, shh. Kim it's okay you need to relax." Said Tommy seeing her distress. "Guys why don't you head back to the bar and we'll catch up."

"You sure?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah."

"Alright." Everyone walked off knowing they were all going to be calling cabs later to get home.

"Beautiful, look at me we're going to get this out on me, okay? Then we'll go back to the bar get unbelievably trashed and crash at my parents' house tonight okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Handsome."

The hair dresser worked on getting all of the bobby pins out and fixed Kim's hair so it was back to an everyday style. When Kim told her what happened she knew she couldn't charge the woman she'd been through enough for the day.

"How much do I owe you?" Said Tommy.

"On the house. It's the least I could do."

"Thank you." Said Tommy still tipping the woman $20.

"You're welcome."

Tommy and Kim made their way back to the bar where Bulk greeted them with fresh drinks and they all sat around and reflected on their times as Rangers and the times since then. Kim was wasted by the time they all decided to call it a night and Tommy wasn't that far behind Bulk's wife Alyson called the cab company and told them to send a few over.

"Tommy your cab's here." Said Alyson.

"Thanks Alyson." Said Tommy calmly.

"No problem."

"Alright, let's go Beautiful time to go home."

"I don't want to go back to my place."

"You're not you're coming to my folks' house remember let's go our ride is here."

"Is it the Falconzord?"

"Nope just a good old fashioned yellow cab. Come on." Tommy guided her out the best he could in his inebriated state and got in the cab.

When they arrived at the house Kim was already sound asleep on his shoulder and he hated to wake her but there was no way he felt safe carrying her.

"Come on Beautiful." He helped her walk up the stairs and into the house after settling her in his old room he was going to go sleep in the guest room.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah."

"Stay."

"I'm just going to the guest room."

"Stay here with me, please. Just hold me tonight?"

"Okay. Just give me a minute to lock up and we'll go to sleep."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After Tommy checked all of the locks he went back upstairs and took a deep breath before going to sleep next to Kim. At some point in the night Kim rolled over and took a spot on Tommy's chest.

When they woke the next morning there was no awkwardness the former couple just moved on with their day, and every day thereafter. It took almost a year for the former couple to reunite and for Kim to move into Tommy's house in Reefside. Everyone was thrilled at the fact they had gotten back together.

At the last group gathering while in the car with them Jason broached the subject of marriage and children, Tommy made a move to pull over but then corrected the car before glancing at Kim.

"About that we…"


End file.
